Plato's Stepchildren
Streszczenie thumb|left|Alexander spotyka drużynę z "Enterprise" Odpowiadając na pilne wezwanie o pomoc medyczną, drużyna z ''Enterprise'' znajduje społeczność istot, które zbudowały swe państwo na wzór platoński. Ich przywódca cierpi na zakażenie i jest bliski śmierci. Drużyna odkrywa szczególną moc psychokinetyczną Platonian, aczkolwiek pacjent jest w ciężkim delirium. Inny Platonianin wyjaśnia, że ich życie jest niezwykle długie, jednak mimo niezwykłych zdolności mentalnych mają ograniczoną odporność na czynniki chorobotwórcze. Nawet niewielkie zranienie jest dla nich bardzo groźne. Mieszkańcy systemu gwiezdnego Sahndara wdrażali w życie program eugeniczny. "Plato's Stepchildren" uciekli z niego wtedy, gdy Ziemia była w czasach starożytnej Grecji Platona, a ich gwiazda, Sahndara, przechodziła w supernową. Założyli republikę, której 38 mieszkańców spędzało czas na rozmyślaniach i samorealizacji. thumb|Parmen reaguje na infekcję thumb|left|Platonianie używają swej siły telekinetycznej thumb|Alexander obserwuje ze smutkiem Kirka, uderzającego się po twarzy thumb|left|Kirk zmuszony do bicia się po twarzy [[Plik:NotInControlOnPlatonius.jpg|thumb|Kirk, Spock i McCoy zmuszeni do słuchania rozkazów Parmena thumb|left|Spock przymuszony do nieomal zadeptania Kirka thumb|Spock traci kontrolę nad emocjami thumb|left|Spock próbuje odzyskać samokontrolę thumb|lright|Uhura i Chapel w platoniańskich szatach thumb|left|Parmen nalega, by McCoy został z nim i Philaną. Prosta rana nogi zaowocowała nieznaną infekcją. Dr. McCoy leczy skutecznie Parmena i drużyna chce opuścić planetę. Jednak Enterprise jest unieruchomiony; brak transportu, nawigacji, czy komunikacji z dowództwem. Kapitan Kirk wdziera się do komnaty Parmena, a ten odbiera mu broń i mówi, że goście muszą poznać jego przewagę. Robiąc aluzję do greckiej gościnności Kirk odpowiada: "Goście? Wy nie znacie znaczenia tego słowa. Gości nie traktuje się jak zwykłych więźniów". Parmen używa swej mocy psychokinetycznej, by zmusić Kirka do spoliczkowania samego siebie. Kirk, Spock i McCoy próbują skontaktować się z Enterprise, ale bez skutku. Platonianie twierdzą, że są wdzięczni za pomoc doktora. Dają gościom prezenty: tarczę Periklesa dla Kirka, kithara dla Spocka i kolekcję recept Hipokratesa dla McCoya. Parmen prosi Kirka o wybaczenie. Mówi, że uwolni statek, chce jednak, by McCoy został na planecie. McCoy odmawia, a Parmen mówi, że jemu się nie odmawia. Kirk mówi, że to nie zgadza się z ideami Platona. Spock dodaje, "Platon pragnął prawdy i piękna, a nade wszystko sprawiedliwości." Parmen odpowiada, że jego społeczeństwo jest bardziej demokratyczne niż jakiekolwiek inne i nawet Federacja, która używa broni by wprowadzać sprawiedliwość, podczas gdy Platonianie używają siły umysłu. Mówi, że pozwoli odejść Kirkowi i Spockowi, jeśli McCoy zgodzi się zostać. Parmen używa swej mocy, by upokarzać kapitana Kirka i Spocka dla swej przyjemności. Najpierw każe im śpiewać i tańczyć jiga. Kirk mówi McCoyowi, że nie pozwoli mu zostać, a Parmen zmusza go do recytowania sonetu William Shakespearea nr LVII: "Being your slave what should I do but tend | Upon the hours, and times of your desire? | I have no precious time at all to spend; | Nor services to do, till you ...". Zmusza też Spocka do dalszego tańca, a potem do śmiechu i płaczu, torturując jego wolkańską psychikę przez wymuszanie z niej emocji. McCoy decyduje się zostać, ale Kirk odmawia na to zgody, argumentując, że Parmen i tak ich zniszczy. Potwierdza to Alexander. Mówi, że dotąd myślał, iż to jego wina, że nie ma takiej mocy jak wszyscy, i że i tak ma szczęście, skoro pozwolili mu żyć. Teraz jednak zobaczył, jacy oni sa naprawdę i jest po stronie drużyny. Spock pyta Alexandra o moc, i dowiaduje się, że pojawiła się ona krótko po tym, jak Platonianom wyczerpały się ich zapasy i zaczęli spożywać miejscowe produkty. McCoy skanuje krew Alexandra i dowiaduje się, że we krwi Parmena jest więcej kironidu, w którego przyswajaniu pomaga hormon przysadki. McCoy syntetyzuje kironid i podaje w zastrzyku sobie, Kirkowi i Spockowi – ma im to dać moc dwa razy większą niż ta, którą dysponuje Parmen. Kirk proponuje też dawkę Alexandrowi, by mógł zająć miejsce Parmena i rządzić planetą, ale Alexander odmawia: "Myślicie, że to tego chcę? Stać się jednym z nich? Być swoim własnym wrogiem? Po prostu trwać jak wielka ameba i pozwolić, by wszystko robiono za mnie? Chcę robić wszystko osobiście. Jeśli mam śmiać się lub płakać, chcę sam to zrobić. Możecie sobie zatrzymać tę wielka moc. Proszę tylko o jedno: jeśli stąd odejdziecie, weźcie mnie ze sobą" Rozmowa zostaje przerwana, gdy Platonianie sprowadzają porucznik Uhura i siostrę Christine Chapel. Kirk i Spock próbują podnieść tacę z pożywieniem, lecz ich moc nie zaczęła jeszcze działać. Kirk, Spock, Uhura, i Chapel zostają zabrani na rodzaj areny. Parmen wita miło McCoy'a, chce jednak, by zmienił on wcześniejsze zdanie. Zmusza Spocka do zaśpiewania utworu "a serenade from the laughing spaceman" dla Uhury i Chapel. Potem kwartet dzieli się na dwie pary: Uhura i Kirk, oraz Chapel i Spock. Chapel i Spock zostają zmuszeni do pocałunku pomimo ich protestów; Chapel wyznaje, że tak długo próbowała zbliżyć się do Spocka ale teraz chciałaby się odczołgać. Uhura przyznaje się Kirkowi, że tak często sama jego obecność na mostku uspokajała ją, gdy była przestraszona. Obie pary walczą, próbując uniknąć pocałunków. Potem Parmen zmusza Kirka i Spocka do podjęcia ostrzejszej gry - wzięcia pejcza ze stołu. Gdy Parmen jest zaabsorbowany kontrolowaniem czwórki oficerów, Alexander próbuje zaatakować go nożem. Parmen zmienia cel, próbując zmusić Alexandra, by obrócił nóż przeciwko sobie. Tymczasem Kirk zaczyna odczuwać przypływ siły i powstrzymuje Alexandra przed zranieniem samego siebie. Parmen nie może uwierzyć, że Kirk ma zdolności telekinetyczne i próbuje go sprawdzić. Wysyła Alexandra, by wycelował nożem w Kirka, ale kapitan z łatwością odwraca zagrożenie. Przez krótki czas oba umysły walczą o kontrolę nad Alexandrem. Moc Kirka przeważa i w końcu obaj uwalniają go. Alexander próbuje znowu zaatakować Parmena, ale Kirk zatrzymuje go, pytając "Chcesz być taki jak on?" Alexander zmaga się ze swym sumieniem, w końcu jedna rzuca nóż, odwracając się z pogardą od swego byłego przywódcy. Parmen widzi, że Kirk darował mu życie. Obiecuje, że podczas kolejnej wizyty kogoś z Gwiezdnej Floty zachowa się inaczej. Spock i Kirk wątpią, czy może się on zmienić, i zapewniają, że następni goście będą mogli, za pomocą kironidu, równie łatwo go pokonać. Parmen pojmuje prawdę, a Kirk wydaje się zadowolony, że rozwiązał "Platoński problem". Kirk wywołuje Scotta i żąda transportu mówiąc, że ma "małą niespodziankę" dla głównego inżyniera. Ma na myśli spełnienie wcześniejszej obietnicy i zabranie Alexandra z planety Platonian. Wpisy w dzienniku *"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 5784.2. Odpowiadamy na desperackie wezwanie pomocy z nieznanej planety. Mój oficer naukowy, Mr. Spock, nie wie, skąd ono nadeszło, ponieważ wcześniejsze badania nie ujawniły oznak życia na planecie. Jest bogata w złoża kironidu, bardzo rzadkiego i długo działającego źródła wielkiej mocy." *"'Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 5784.3. Dr. McCoy leczy właśnie przywódcę grupy dziwnych istot. Gdy ich słońce przeszło w Nową, całe wieki temu, przenieśli się na Ziemię z czasów Sokratesa i Platona. Po śmierci greckiej cywilizacji zasiedlili tę planetę, tworząc na niej utopijną wersje demokratycznego państwa." Pamiętne cytaty "''Ekscelencjo." "Parmen '' wystarczy. Król filozofów nie potrzebuje tytułu.''" : - '''Kirk i Parmen "I tak was potem zabiją. Wie pan o tym!" "W takim razie jaki sens w tym, żebyś i ty zginął, Alexander?" "Po raz pierwszy ktoś myśli o moim życiu, nie o własnym." : - Alexander i Kirk "Tak bardzo się boję." "Oni chca, żebyśmy się tak czuli. To pomaga im myśleć, że żyją" : - Uhura i Kirk, przed "Pocałunkiem." "Hormony przysadki potwierdzają tę hipotezę. Reguluja też wzrost." "Ma pan na myśli że to samo, co nie pozwoliło mi na uzyskanie mocy, uczyniło mnie... karłem?" : - Spock i Alexander "Nie zatrzymuj mnie! Pozwól mi go wykończyć!" thumb|Alexander osiąga grunt moralny "Czy chcesz być taki jak on?" : - Alexander (with Parmen at knifepoint) i Kirk "Parmen, słuchaj mnie. Mogłem otrzymać twoją moc, ale jej nie chciałem. Mógłbym zająć twoje miejsce, mieć twoją pozycję, gdybym tylko chciał! Ale niedobrze mi od twego widoku. Mimo swego mózgu jesteś najbardziej żałosną istotą, jaka kiedykolwiek istniała we wszechświecie" : - Alexander "Uwalnianie emocji pozwala nam zachować zdrowie. Emocjonalne zdrowie." "Być może, doktorze. Jednak zdążyłem już zauważyć, ze to zdrowe uwalnianie emocji jest zazwyczaj niezdrowe dla pańskiego otoczenia." : - McCoy i Spock thumb|Nastepny wymuszony pocałunek "Tam, skad przybyłem, rozmiar czy kolor skóry nie robią różnicy." : - Kirk do Alexandra "Tak długo pragnęłam być blisko pana. Teraz pragnę już tylko odczołgac się i umrzeć!" : - Siostra Christine Chapel do Spock'a "''Zbyt wiele miłości jest niebezpieczne." "Strzały Amora zabijają Wolkanów." : - '''Dionyd i Eraclitus, gdy Spock całuje Chapel thumb|Parmen zmusza Kirka i Spocka do robienia z siebie głupków "Niekontrolowana moc nawet świętych zmieniłaby w dzikusów. Wszyscy jesteśmy rozliczani z naszych najniższych pobudek." : - Parmen "I'm Tweedledee, he's Tweedledum." "We're spacemen marching to and from." "We slythe among the mimsy troves," "And tire among the borogroves." : - Kirk i Spock Zza kulis * Ten odcinek długo słynął jako "pierwszy międzyrasowy pocałunek w amerykańskiej telewizji".thumb|left|The first interracial kiss on US television? By być bardziej precyzyjnym, był to "pierwszy pocałunek fikcyjnego białego mężczyzny i fikcyjnej czarnej kobiety, pokazany w amerykańskiej telewizji", gdyż Kirk całował już Azjatkę, France Nuyen, w odcinku: Elaan of Troyius. Prawie rok wcześniej ( ), NBC pokazała zwycięzcę nagrody Emmy, musical Movin' With Nancy, gdzie dwoje śpiewaków Nancy Sinatra i Sammy Davis, Jr. również wymienia międzyrasowy pocałunek http://transcripts.cnn.com/TRANSCRIPTS/0006/17/lklw.00.html Sztandarowy serial Desilu, ''I Love Lucy'', jako pierwszy pokazał pocałunek kaukasko-latynoski. Również w serialu [[Wikipedia:Our Gang| The Little Rascals]] było kilka "niewinnych" pocałunków między dziećmi gwiazd. * Jak ten pocałunek wyglądał w rzeczywistości, jest sprawą dyskusyjną. Zgodnie z lewym zdjęciem, wygląda na to, że usta aktorów stykały się. Jednak i Shatner i Nichols twierdzą w Star Trek Memories, że sieć NBC wywarła nacisk, by zabroniono tego kontaktu i użycia specjalnej techniki filmowania dla ukrycia "separacji". * Zgodnie z tym, co mówi Nichelle Nichols, pierwszy skrypt zakładał, że to Spock pocałuje Uhurę, ale William Shatner zażądał zmiany, mówiąc "Jeśli ktokolwiek ma pocałować Nichelle, to będę to ja, to znaczy, kapitan Kirk!" Nichols powiedziała tez, że dostała po tym odcinku więcej listów niż po jakimkolwiek innym i żaden z nich, co ją zdziwiło, nie był negatywny. Nichols wspomina list, który pokazał jej Gene Roddenberry. Był z Ameryki Południowej i było w nim napisane "Jestem przeciw mieszaniu ras, ale gdy amerykański chłopak o gorącej krwi, jak kapitan Kirk obejmuje taką dziewczynę jak porucznik Uhura, nie powinno się z tym walczyć!" thumb| Spock śpiewa "Maiden Wine", kompozycję Leonarda Nimoy, dla Uhury i Chapel * Oryginalny tytuł odcinka brzmiał "The Sons of Socrates"http://www.fastcopyinc.com/orionpress/articles/sons_of_socrates.htm * W tym odcinku widać użycie psychokinetycznej mocy do dławienia Alexandra, prawie dekadę przed słynnym użyciem tej techniki przez lorda Dartha Vadera. * Przed 22|December|1993 telewizja BBC nie odważyła się pokazać tego odcinka w Anglii, gdyż zawierał elementy "sadystyczne" (To samo spotkało odcinek The Empath i Whom Gods Destroy a z tych samych powodów odcinek Miri nie był emitowany w paśmie "familijnym"). Nie było to spowodowane słynna sceną pocałunku. Brytyjska telewizja pokazała 'międzyrasowy' pocałunek kilka lat przed telewizją USA; w popularniej operze mydlanej Emergency Ward 10. * Słowa Spocka, że Platon stawiał sprawiedliwość ponad wszystko inne, są słuszne. W "Republice" filozof podaje sprawiedliwość jako najważniejszą ze wszystkich idei do której wszyscy powinni dążyć, łącznie z mądrością i odwagą. * Leonard Nimoy jest kompozytorem "Maiden Wine", piosenki, którą wykonuje w tym odcinku. Image:Platonius.jpg|Oryginalna planeta Platonius Image:PlatoniusRemastered.jpg|...i remasterowana Image:TricorderComparativeScanOld.jpg|McCoy dokonuje skanu trikorderem Image:TricorderComparativeScanNew.jpg|... i to samo po remasteringu graficznym Występują * William Shatner jako Kirk Również * Leonard Nimoy jako Spock i * DeForest Kelley jako McCoy Gościnnie * Michael Dunn jako Alexander * Liam Sullivan jako Parmen * Barbara Babcock jako Philana * James Doohan jako Scott * Nichelle Nichols jako Uhura * Majel Barrett jako Siostra Chapel * Ted Scott jako Eraclitus * Derek Partridge jako Dionyd Niewymienieni * William Blackburn jako Hadley de:Platons Stiefkinder en:Plato's Stepchildren (episode) es:Plato's Stepchildren fr:Plato's Stepchildren (épisode) it:Umiliati per forza maggiore (episodio) ja:キロナイドの魔力（エピソード） nl:Plato's Stepchildren Kategoria:Odcinki TOS